


The Deer of My Heart

by zayden



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Love Confessions, except Claude aint drunk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: “Your grade leader is a greedy little brat, you should've known that better than anyone else, tech’.” Claude snorts to himself, amused. But then that smirk turns downwards, becomes something soft, gentle, even."But all he wants for now is one good night of rest for you."





	The Deer of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 给大江；库罗德x女贝老师；学院篇时的段子

西提斯在把人交出去时仔细的替对方捋平了披风，遮住裸露在外的手臂与腹部。这动作叫人意外的妥帖，与他平时堪称过分苛责严厉的作风极为不称，若是换做平时，库罗德必定会把这新发现收进脑后专门收集这类讯息的盒中，但此时此刻他心不在焉，后颈滚烫，因为西提斯几乎是把他的老师面对面的塞进了自己怀中。

“她喝了很多。”西提斯说着长叹了口气，退后一步踏出房间，脚下也有些不稳。

显然，老师不是唯一一个喝多的，库罗德不知道究竟是出于什么心态，西提斯竟然会没问他为什么会出现在这里，但仍然无比感激那位选择在教职工集会当晚将他也一并灌醉的人。十有八九就是马努艾拉，他会记得第二天给她带果茶的。

“剩下的就交给你了，库罗德同学。”

年轻的金鹿耳根热烫，至始至终未发一言，其实他是想说的，哪怕只是遵从秉性的越级调侃也好，那样才会不招人怀疑，但门被立刻关上了，而他感觉自己输了场模拟战。

两臂间的那个分量蠕动了一次，然后是第二次，发梢骚动着他的脖颈，库罗德打了个寒颤，紧接着是一个喷嚏。他飞快的扫过四周一圈，明知房间里不可能存在第三个人却仍然莫名心虚，好半天后才敢让视线朝下看去。

呼吸想必是被胃里的酒精压的发沉，温暖的喷洒在他的下巴上，感觉就像是被羽毛瘙痒掌心，平常总是紧绷到近乎僵硬的肢体态度此刻大敞着，似乎是一个相当不合时宜的邀请。于是这回轮到库罗德神经紧绷，比战场上尤甚，连呼吸都小心翼翼，因为刚开门时他已经不凑巧的呛到一次空气，结果吸入了满腔松尖茶和晨露的味道，本应是冷冽的、拒人于千里之外，偏偏却沾染上了过高的体温，于是便化作一只丢入松木的温暖壁炉，叫任何人都不想退后半步。

“啊啊，真是的。”他叹了口气，出口才意识到自己的音调过分的高。太刻意了。太刻意便会被注意到，注意到便会被投以视线，被投以视线会让他们都发现他正是不同的那一个，而整间屋子里只有他是不一样的，格格不入，走到哪里都是异类，被指责、被在背后窃窃私语、被笑着递上散发腥气的汤——

“库罗德。”他的老师叫道，在寂静的房间里听来嗓音和口齿都清晰的完全不像个醉汉。库罗德从他的无底洞中猛的惊醒，下意识给予回应，从喉咙里扯出一声纳闷的“唔”。

贝蕾斯仍然在他怀里，温顺的比他自己更符合这个学级的称谓。她伸长脖颈，站在自己的脚尖上，没有聚焦的眼睛寻找着他的，双手抓紧他的披风——醉的没边仍然在要求被给予作为教师的那一份尊重。

“库罗德。”她固执的重复了一遍。

库罗德瞪着她近在咫尺的脸，嗅到酒和松木的味道，于是心脏漏跳一拍，大脑中杂乱纷纷的思绪瞬间清零归整。好一会儿之后，他无奈的笑了出来。

“……真是的。”他也跟着重复了一遍，这次语气很是自然，但也绝不是平时会用的那种，“怎么啦，老师？”他故作轻快，把那个称谓拖得无比长，“喝醉就爱撒娇了？还是说我的名字好念到你打算拿去做漂亮的韵脚？”

“我……”贝蕾斯张开嘴，库罗德挑起眉看着她，鼓励的点头，嘴里不断发出“嗯，嗯，做得好”的声音，感觉自己像是在看一头小鹿试图在出生的第十分钟便依靠自己的四肢站起来。

“……我其实是想问你为什么会在我的房间里。”刚出生的小鹿以任何一只小鹿在刚出生时都绝不会有的流利口齿说，停顿三秒后，她又嫌强调不够的添上一句，“而且是这个月的第三次。”

这句话比长枪直指喉间更能在他身上奏效，库罗德愣了两秒，嘴里瞬间收声，而且心虚到条件反射后退一步。可惜他忘了自己胸口还挂了个人，结果就是他想逃离的那位同他一道膝盖打滑，向后跌进了堆满书籍的床单里。

若是说先前贝蕾斯的脸近在咫尺，那么现在的距离就已经无法用言辞形容了。要是让人看到现在他们四肢纠缠的模样必然会招来误会，教师与学生——级长，同盟未来的继承人，贵族，和一个没有身份的雇佣兵——无论如何都是不行的。不可能让这种事发生，绝不会让老师离开自己身边，哪怕是同级同学，库罗德也确信自己会做好计划和计划的后备计划以去堵住他们的嘴，若非不可让他们从学院除名也可以接受，因为他需要贝蕾斯留在这个地方，其他任何人都是可以替换的，作为弥补他会为他们留下后路，诚心诚意的道歉和解释，任何形式的补偿都可以——但唯有这个手持天帝之剑、身负火纹的、没有头衔的前佣兵，唯有老师，他的朋友，师长，手足，**贝蕾斯**——

——库罗德恶狠狠的咬了一口舌尖，直到从自己嘴里尝到铁锈的味道。他把后面的想法猛掀回脑后，同时也将胸口的那位推到床上，自己则像被灼烧似的弹了起来。

“抱歉啊，老师。”他说，“其实我只是来送课业的，马术课的报告今早忘记交给你了。”

他的老师仰躺在床上，看起来随时随地都能滑回地面上去，表情一贯的茫然，只盯着天顶。库罗德用脚尖把她的腿推上去一些。

“至于上次，那是理学公开课改课时的通知，西提斯先生亲口说要我转达通知的噢，那可不能算我私闯教职工寝室吧？还有第一次，把茶杯落在花园的可是你自己啊，不管怎么看都是你好心的学生看不过眼，所以决定亲自来送还——”

“——库罗德。”贝蕾斯又一次打断他，仍然是那副完全不像喝醉的语气，仍然是一如既往的面无表情，她甚至没在看他，若是他想的话完全可以当做没听见，可鬼使神差的，库罗德咔哒一声合上牙齿，那动静响亮的几乎要人怀疑他铲碎了自己的后槽牙。

然后她说：“我在两周就把你的马术课换成飞行了。”

库罗德扭头看向他的老师，在寂静无声的房间里听见只有一人份的心跳如擂鼓。

“……是四周前啊。”好一会儿之后，他低声纠正，抬手去抓了抓头发，“真是的，你真的喝醉了吧？”

贝蕾斯没再回答，阖上了眼睛，她明明缺乏表情，但就是能从那副脸上读出‘你说是就是吧’的置气感。年轻的金鹿好气又好笑，就这么被留在原地，走也不是，不走也不是，忽然间进退两难。说来也奇怪，大部分人都会先入为主的以为擅攻心计的人必然耐心很好，但其实库罗德最讨厌的便是等待。

一分钟的沉静之后，他一步挪一寸的回到床边，耷拉着嘴角看着床上那位，眉毛也拧成了一团。

“老师？”

下一秒，叫人晃神的、绝妙的一秒，一只手拉住了他的衣袖。库罗德艰难的吞咽着口水，满口咸腥和舌尖刺痛不能阻挡他的心跳飞快，脚步瞬间停滞下来。他的老师抓住他不放，再开口时的语气比以往还要低沉，仍然闭着眼，醉人说梦话似的告诉他：“如果你不说的话，我是不会知道的。”

“……老师想要我说什么？”

“不是我想要，是你。”贝蕾斯固执的摇头，散乱的碎发随着这个动作在脸庞轻晃，库罗德在自己意识到前便坐到了床边，抬高一只手想替去她抚平飞翘的刘海，结果有另一只手还在抓他的衣袖，让他动弹不得。

还真是醉的不轻。库罗德叹了口气，空出的那只手去扶住了自己的脸，感觉很头痛。

“我想要的东西可多了，”他干巴巴的从指缝里挤出回答，“我想要洛纳兹能超过一周，不，三天，三天不对我讲贵族礼仪规范；理论知识已经够了，我想要飞行课可以加快进度到真的实践部分；希尔妲停止每次得逞时都笑的像个女巫、还有——”

“——我是说从我这里。”贝蕾斯今晚第三次打断他，她不知何时睁开了眼睛，正在看着他，“夜深时你总会来我这，不是每晚，但几乎每周都至少有一两次。你以为我没有注意到，但我知道你就在窗外的树底下。”

“我一直不知道该怎么问你，因为你通常都不需要担心，但你也是我的学生。我……”她把之后的话吞回去，似乎自己也不知道该怎么说，然后她咬了咬下唇，扭头同他对上视线，直白、坦率的问：“你想要什么，库罗德？”

有那么一瞬间，他的老师的眼神近乎无措，似乎只有这种时刻，她看起来才少许像一名仅比他们年轻几岁的女孩。

在很长的一段时间里，长到足够贝蕾斯的眼神从茫然转为失望，接着再是自责，最后又失去聚焦、重新阖上，库罗德都没有回答。年轻的金鹿确实不喜欢等待，但必要的时候，他可以以要坐穿最坚固的磐石的架势去一直等。

直到确认他的老师已经睡着，库罗德开口道：“我想要你教我剑术，不是观察对战而是亲自教我；我想要你邀我去茶会，风雨无阻的每周一次，盯着我看到我满脸通红为止；我想要再和你跳一支舞，这次不是互相乱踩脚趾的那种了；我想要毕业时能看到你挺起胸膛、当着所有学级的面大声说你为金鹿感到自豪；我想要——”

库罗德深吸进一口气，他说的口干舌燥，不得不暂停去舔舔嘴唇，耳边可以听见自己的声音愈发嘶哑，心跳却飞快、越来越快。他用力抿起嘴，皱着眉看着床上的人，犹豫片刻后便低头凑近过去，直到嘴唇几乎贴上她的额头。

“……我还想要告诉你我的野心、我的梦想，让它们也成为你的野心，让你能心甘情愿的站在我身边直到最后一刻，直到我们能肩并肩的看到黎明、我梦里的那副场景。”

他悄声说，嗓音随着吐出的每一个字而越来越轻，直到他在自己的嘴唇上感到柔软的触感，也跟着阖上了眼睛，以足以捏碎指骨的力道紧攥住掌心。

“——我想要把心里藏着的这只雄鹿也献给你。”

回答他的明明是预料中一片死寂，听来却莫名像是某个孩童般声音在叹息。

库罗德没再继续细数下去，已经没有必要了。他直起身，把衣袖从她的手指间小心翼翼的抽出来，然后转身走向门口。只在拉开门时，他侧过头，无奈的、认输似的说：“你的级长贪心的很，你应该比谁都清楚。”顿了顿，他低笑一下，“但他现在最想要的是你今晚一夜好眠。”

“晚安，老师。”


End file.
